


Mean Girls

by Spiderladslut



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sabrina is a cutie, at the end, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: I don’t have a summary, it’s just fluff between these two ok.





	Mean Girls

The Spellman house was charming to say the least, it’s cozy, and warm. And filled with kind witches minus Zelda.

Especially one Sabrina Spellman, a half-witch that made prudence Head go Static like.

Also her kinda girlfriend kinda not girlfriend.

Prudence didn’t really know how to label them just yet. But she did know that Sabrina returned her feelings and that is enough for her.

She hears feet pad against the wooden floor and the squeak of a door.

“Hey pru!” Sabrina smiled widely, Skipping in her footsteps a little that Prudence won’t admit that she thinks is cute.

“How many times must I say not to call me that?” The witch crosses her arm and cocks an eyebrow at the half-Blood.

Sabrina smiles and winks.

“You like oh don't lie”

Prudence scoffs But doesn’t try to hide her smile.

“So what’re we doing to night?” Sabrina chirply Asked And Prudence grins.

“Hopefully you”

“Prudence!” Sabrina hisses and blushes, Prudence’s smiles widens and she takes a step closer to her.

“But, witches must remain pure. But, after the ceremony you’re all mine” Prudence says in a sing-song voice trailing two fingers from Sabrina’s chest and up to her nose which she boops.

“Yes, well, for now we’ll have to watch movies and stuff. Now C’mon! I wanna show my girlfriend the iconic movie mean girls!” Sabrina says and turns to go get the movie.

If Prudence freezes at the word but a moment later she smiles big and takes her girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it softly, well, that stays between them.


End file.
